


Nearly Dawn

by satanic_panic



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: After a night of drinking, you and Josiah return.





	Nearly Dawn

You and Trelawny had been out drinking in Saint Denis to celebrate a successful scam that you had pulled off, earning the gang a few hundred dollars, it was the wee hours of the morning when you returned, your arm around Trelawny’s shoulders as you sang loudly with him, the words so slurred they were hardly coherent; Arthur saw you wander in, and shook his head fondly as he got up from his place at the fire, his boots thudding as he walked up to you, raising a brow and doing his best not to smirk. 

“ _Are you drunk?_ ” 

You burst out laughing, your face growing heated as you looked at him with a grin. “No?”

Arthur smiled, taking your arm from around Trelawny and gently holding onto your hand. “C’mon, let’s sober you up.” 

“Arthur!” Trelawny called, stumbling over his own feet. “The night’s still young! Me and (y/n) are celebrating, dear boy!”

Arthur shook his head at him. “Go sober up, Josiah, it’s nearly dawn.”

You gasped, looking up at Arthur. “Dawn?!”

He nodded, escorting you over to the fire; he helped you to sit down, and put a blanket around your shoulders, as well as offered you a sip of his coffee. “You hungry?”

You hummed, swaying side to side a little as you tried to focus on him. “Uh… I guess so, yeah.”

“Alright,” Arthur cleared his throat and stood up. “I’m gonna get you somethin’ to eat, and then you’re gonna go to bed - understand, darlin’?”

You did your best to impersonate him as you grinned and said, “sure.” 


End file.
